Llevando la Luz a la Oscuridad
by Vikabi0te
Summary: (segunda temporada de "Soledad") Lucy es obligada a unirse a las puertas demoníacas de Tártaros, ¿Pero que hay del plan? sospechan de ella y ahora es un demonio, Fairy Tail no reacciona bien y se anuncia la guerra, Natsu esta decidido "¡No dejare que aparten a Lucy de mi otra vez!", Muertes y rencores ¿Nombre del plan B? "Llevando la Luz a la Oscuridad". Pasen a leer c:
1. Chapter 1

**Chicas/os lamento subir la continuación tan tarde pero tuve problemas con el Internet, pero lo prometido esta aquí, espero que lo disfruten c:**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashima, yo solo cree la trama.**

* * *

Llevando la luz a la oscuridad

(Chicas/os quería avisarles que desde ahora en adelanta Natsu contara la historia, esto también contiene partes que no escribí en "Soledad", para que la historia se pueda explicar un poco mas y de esa manera avance)

Capitulo 1 Despedida, Poder y Recuerdos

"2 días… 2 días enteros han pasado y aun no salgo de aquí, de este oscuro cuarto donde lo único que hago es arrepentirme de todo… de no haber podido ser útil en tantas oportunidades, tal vez si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte en aquellos momentos nada estaría así, yo aquí encerrada en el infierno y el… allá arriba pensando que estoy muerta…" Lucy cerro el cuaderno y lo escondió debajo de su cama… aun lo podía recordar… recordarlos a todos, pero algo era diferente había oscuridad y miradas de decepción y ella lo sabía, sabía que eso pasaría… en unas horas… ya no lloraba, se sentía feliz porque los volvería a ver… aun que esa era la última… estaba feliz

En el gremio

"La puerta se abrió… habían vuelto pero no salía ninguna palabra de sus bocas, yo esperaba a Lucy, verla ahí parada detrás de ellos…pero no había nadie, todos estos días esperándola y no estaba… pensé que tal vez había ido a su casa porque estaba cansada… pero ese presentimiento y el silencio que había en este momento me decía que era verdad…. Algo no andaba bien" Natsu despertó de sus pensamientos…

-Chicos…- el Master no termino de hablar ya que Gildarts cayó al piso, estaba de rodillas y murmuraba algo… luego… un momento ¡Esta llorando! No lo había visto llorar desde que supo que Cana era su hija…

-Master, Gildarts…- Levy se había levantado y acercado a ellos – ¿Lu-chan?...- Levy miro un frasco que Gildarts traía en sus manos… el asintió… ¿Por qué? ¿De qué estarán hablando? No los entiendo… Levy empezó a llorar… todos entendían… Wendy… Cana… todos… hasta Happy… se empezaron a acercar el frasco pasaba de mano en mano, ellos se despedían y el frasco brillaba… me acerque al frasco, me abrieron el paso, Gildarts me entrego el frasco y brillo… brillo mucho más fuerte que como lo había hecho con los demás… podía ver una sonrisa… cabellos rubio… ¿Un moño?... pensé y pensé… cada una de esas cosas me hacían recordar a una persona… Lucy, empezó a brillar mas, podía ver algo… ¿¡soy yo?!

-_Natsu, ¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche con migo?-_ era Lissana

_-No estoy de ánimo en este momento-_ ¿Son mis recuerdos?

_-Vamos, no me has prestado atención desde que la…. Desde que Lucy volvió-_

_-Está bien-_ salimos del gremio, se estaba asiendo tarde y estábamos de camino a mi casa… un momento porque esta esto relacionado con Lucy…

-_Natsu…-_ Lissana estaba gimiendo… es cuando lo estábamos… lo estábamos haciendo…

_-Dios, esto es genial-_ yo… dije eso…

_-No…-_ ¿Eh?... la ventana… ¿¡Lucy!?

-No mires…. ¡Lucy no mires!- no me escuchaba… está llorando… no lo hagas…

_-Mas… mas Natsu-_ porque….

_-Esto e_s…-

_-Ahora Natsu, dime… ¿Quién es mejor esa perra de Lucy o yo?-_ No preguntes eso, es obvio que Lucy

_-Tu…-_ Mentira

_-No te escuche-_ Estas mirando a Lucy, sabes que ella está mirando

_-Tu Lissana, eres mejor que Lucy-_ Lucy es mentira

_-¿En la cama?-_ que…

_-En todo- salió un gemido de la boca de Natsu,_ ¡Mentira!, Lucy no te vayas…

Lucy se limpio las lágrimas y se fue…

_-Ya no existes para mí-_ Lucy… no digas eso, me haces daño

**Lucy caminaba sin rumbo… tenía sus maletas y usaba una bufanda igual a la de Natsu pero negra… se detuvo en el árbol que estaba en el parque, se sentó debajo de él para luego empezar a llorar, se saco la bufanda y la guardo, ya nada tenía sentido para ella… Natsu estaba ahí, el del presente, nadie lo podía ver ya que eran recuerdos… **

-No llores… Yo te amo a ti y solo a ti- mierda, no deja de llorar

_-No _s_é cómo pude ser tan tonta… sabia la amaba, desde…- Lucy n termino de hablar porque rompió en llanto_

-No la amo…- me acerque a ella pero tomo su bolso y empezó a caminar…

_-Ya basta Natsu, sabes que no lo encuentro gracioso-_

_-Por dios Lissana estabas temblando de miedo-_ Es por Lucy… me acuerdo de esa conversación… y como le grite a Lucy que era…

_-¡Eres un monstruo, ¿No tienes corazón o qué?-_ me sorprendí… lo recordaba pero no de esa manera

_-Yo… lo siento- Lucy agacho la cabeza_ No te disculpes… yo fui el tonto que no estaba pensando en ese momento

_-No necesito tus estúpidas disculpas, eres débil y solo haces esto para demostrar lo contrario pero no dejas de mentirte a ti y al resto de nosotros… ¡Tu no mereces ser parte de Fairy Tail!- Lucy estallo en llanto y se fue de ahí_

-No… Detente, no te vayas- la seguí, seguía llorando y no paraba, estaba caminando hacia la puerta… no hacia el bosque que estaba al lado del pueblo del que estaba a cargo Blue Pegasus, alguien, ella se detuvo y miro hacia el mismo lugar al que yo estaba mirando…

-¡Zeref!... ¿Qué hace el con Lucy?... ¿Por qué quiere hablar con ella?- ella lo miraba asustada…

_-Querida Lucy, no me mires así… no me conoces para odiarme de esa forma-_

_-No tengo el interés en conocerte, ¡gracias a ti mi madre sufrió milenios!-_ Debes estar exagerando Lucy…

_-¡Ella era mi hija!... ¡Nunca quise que ella sufriera!-_ ¿La madre de Lucy es hija de Zeref?... Eso significa que Lucy vendría siendo… ¡La nieta de Zeref!

_-No me importa si hacías lo mejor para alguien, mi madre tuvo suerte de encontrar a mi… a Jude-_ Lucy… no le creas, no lo escuches

_-Sé lo que pasa por tu mente… y lo que ese estúpido de cabello rosado izo no tiene perdón, esa mujer de cabello blanco… ¿Quieres darles una pequeña lección?- Lucy miro a Zeref dudosa de que responder_ permanecí callado, en este momento no tengo nada que decir… esto ya ocurrió…

_-¿De qué hablas?-_

_-Como escuchaste mi querida nieta, ¿Quieres vengarte de todos los estúpidos de Fairy Tail, de aquellos que temen de ti, te excluyen y no hacen nada más que fingir en tu rostro?- Lucy se sorprendió y al mismo tiempo enfureció_

_-¡No tiene el derecho a decir eso!-_

_-Quieres ver que no estoy mintiéndote-_

_-Si-_

Zeref formo una pequeña lacrima, en ella se podía ver el gremio… ahora están por dentro… Erza, Mirajne, Levy, Cana, Gray, Gajeel, Lily, Charle, Happy, Lissana… y yo, estábamos en una de las mesas del fondo, no queríamos ser escuchados, aun recuerdo esa conversación…

_-¿¡Que hiciste que!?- exclamaron todas las mujeres que se encontraban en aquella mesa, a excepción de Lissana_

_-Eso, le dije que ella no era parte de aquí… de nuestra familia, del gremio-_

_-Se lo merecía, siempre creyendo que por haber llegado al rango en el que esta ella es temible-_

_-Por dios Lissana, Wendy acaba de sacarte del estado de Shock porque Lucy te boto al piso- dijo Mirajne un poco preocupada –Lucy no es la persona que conocíamos pero eso no quiere decir que no debemos de quererla de la misma manera-_

_-Ick… te apoyo Mirajne, Lucy esta cambiada pero creo que para bien… ella es una gran bebedora… Ick quiero decir persona- trato de decir Cana entre sus Ick_

_-No, Lu-chan no está bien… ya no hablamos como antes… ayer cuando converse con ella me hablo de que debía irse… que la oscuridad la persigue queriendo su fuerza… ella no está bien- dijo Levy cabizbaja, Erza se levanto de golpe, murmuro algo inaudible y fue hacia la oficina del Master_

_-No es normal que la rubia sea fuerte, pero creo que así se ve más atractiva- dijo Gajeel para luego recibir un golpe en la cara de parte de Levy -¿¡Que crees que haces enana!?-_

_-Defiendo a mi mejor amiga-_

_-Volviendo al tema… creo que Natsu también es uno de los factores en el cambio de Lucy-_

_-Juvia opina lo mismo que Gray-sama, tu- dijo juvia apuntando a Natsu –Hiciste que Lucy-san cambiara, solo porque ella- dijo apuntando a Lissana –Le importa más a Natsu, Lucy-san se sintió tan mal que se alejo _

_-No entiendo porque yo debería ser el culpable, cuando es ella que como una bestia nos ataca, a Lissana casi la deja con trauma de por vida, ella es un monstruo y no merece ser parte del gremio- Natsu se paró de la mesa y se fue_

-No era mi intención decir eso…- me gire para mirar a Lucy y ella estaba llorando…

_-¿Qué dices Lucy, vas a vengarte de ellos?-_ por favor, di que no

_-Sí, no quiero sentir ni tener nada que ver con ellos-_ La seguí, estaba caminando hacia el pueblo… se encontró con Laxus, Evergreen, Bickslow y Freed, de repente los recuerdos avanzaron y ahora estaba en la habitación de Lucy… ¿Pero cómo?

_-¡Ya te lo dije Zeref!, no pienso convertirme en una puerta del inframundo-_

_-La condición es esa Lucy, si en verdad deseas vengarte debes hacerlo-_

_-Dame 2 días… lo pensare-_

_-Como quieras- Zeref salió de la habitación de Lucy_

_-¿Qué hago?... Yo no quería hacer esto… el plan de Master no va a funcionar- Lucy se sentó en su cama y puso su mano en la almohada –Creo que no me queda opción… ojala me puedan perdonar y entiendan que es por el bien de todos- Lucy sonrió, se levanto y busco algo en su closet (armario o como le digas ustedes c: )_

-¿Lucy que buscas?- me está mirando… ¿Puede verme?

_-Tal vez te estés preguntando porque eres el único que pudo entrar a mis recuerdos… o tal vez… ¿Lucy que es lo que buscas?- empezó a reírse _Como amo tu risa

_-Lo que busco es algo que debes guardar… y que nadie más debe ver además de tu, te estoy dejando mi… mi cordura, sé que no me entiendes ahora y no debes de entenderlo, se que has madurado bastante y creo que en parte es mi culpa… pero yo… mejor toma, cuando yo este perdida… ocúpalo pero debes de leer esto antes de ocuparlo- dejo un papel al lado de una caja –Aquí esta, no puedo pasártela pero tu si puedes tomarla, está hecha de un material mágico especial- sonrió –Cuídate….- Lucy tomo la bufanda negra que es idéntica a la de Natsu y se fue de la habitación_

-No es tu culpa… es la mía- sonreí, se estaba disculpando y me estaba disculpando por todo… -Te salvare Lucy, y nadie me lo impedirá, no dejare que te separen de mi otra vez- tome la caja y el papel, de nuevo avanzaron los recuerdos… ahora hay una habitación muy oscura y lúgubre…

-¿Lucy?- algo se movió detrás de la cama

-No hables…- era ella, su voz, su tierna dulce y melodiosa voz que tanto extrañaba –Ven, detrás de la cama- la obedecí… y ahí estaba, llevaba una capa negra, una polera muy parecida a la de Zeref pero era morada, unos pantalones negros con detalles morados… tenia… ¡¿Los ojos rojos?!

-Lucy… ¿Qué te paso? Todo el gremio está llorando tu muerte… ¿Dónde estamos?... Lucy te extrañe tanto- estaba a punto de tocarle la mejilla cuando ella se alejo

-Si quieres seguir con vida… no me toques-

-Por dios Lucy- se estremeció… ¿Qué le ocurre? –Sé que me odias y que gracias a tu fuerza podrías hacer lo que quieras con migo- me miro –Pero he estado alejado de ti por años… necesito tocarte… saber que estas bien- parecía que quería llorar pero lo contenía… Algo anda mal con ella

-Pásame las flores que están al lado de la cama, por favor- no hacía falta el por favor, ya tenía las flores en su mano, la obedecí... ¿Con desesperación? Me miraba sorprendida, luego bajo la cabeza, apunto a su lado indicando que ahí dejara las flores, eso hice

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunte con curiosidad y un poco de ansiedad

-Mira atentamente las flores- tomo una con cuidado, y le respiro encima, poco a poco la flor empezó a marchitarse y de la nada se convirtió en polvo –Puerta numero 10 de Tártaros Lucy Heartfilia, el demonio de la muerte y reencarnación para los humanos- mire a Lucy, no podía creer lo que me dijo, las flores se habían convertido en nada, se convirtieron el polvo tan solo escuchando a Lucy…

-¿Qué hay del gremio?-trate de preguntar lo más tranquilo, Lucy levanto su mano derecha, suspire, aun estaba el signo del gremio en su mano

-No he abandonado el gremio...- Lucy se levanto y miro la puerta –Puerta numero 11 de Tártaros Minerva, el demonio de la venganza… ¿Qué quieres?-

-Lucy-sama… el señor Zeref dice que se aliste… partirán en 2 horas- ¿Minerva un demonio?... se puede decir que me lo esperaba –Huele a humano…-

-No te olvides que mi mano derecha aun es la mano de una humana, hasta que abandone Fairy Tail tendrás que acostumbrarte al olor querida- dijo Lucy algo molesta… me miro y sonrió

-No la molesto mas Lucy-sama…- minerva se fue, se escucharon los pasos alejándose…

-Aun no te vas minerva… ¿Quieres que te saque yo de mi puerta?- se sintió un gruñido que venía de detrás de la puerta

-No Lucy-sama, me iré yo sola- se volvieron a escuchar pasos, Lucy miraba en dirección de los pasos

-¿Ya se fue?- pregunte bajito, ella al parecer si me escucho porque asintió y me regalo esa hermosa sonrisa que hace años no veía

-Sera mejor que vuelvas… Zeref no tardara en venir… Minerva es una bocona, el entrara y sentirá tu olor… no creo que un castigo sea mucho considerando que estas aquí- me volvió a sonreír, la miraba sonrojado, lo sentía, empezó a reír… debe ser por la cara de bobo que tengo que tener ahora… se está acercando…

-Si… yo intento matarte… ¿qué harías?- me pregunto en mi oído en un susurro… me estremecí y sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi espalda

-Se… se que no me harás daño, ni a mi… ni al gremio- le dije en su oído… pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba… me reí por lo bajo y le mordí el lóbulo despacio, un gemido salió de su boca…

-Estás jugando rudo- me dijo al oído, luego se agacho y empezó a besar mi cuello, empezó a succionar… y a dejar marcas por el… yo estaba sonrojado a tope, creo que el pelo de erza no era lo suficientemente rojo comparado con mi mejillas y las de ella… sonrió y me beso… un beso tierno y lleno de disculpas y lamentos, se alejo y me miro a los ojos –Lloraste… estabas llorando- me toco la cara, cambio la cara al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho… retiro con cuidado su mano esperando encontrarse con una marca… pero nada… estaba sorprendida y feliz… supo que podía tocarme y no me pasaría nada… -¿Por qué lloraste?- parecía enojada… como si quisiera matar a alguien en ese momento… al culpable de mis lagrimas

-Yo… tus recuerdo… esa noche cuando viste… eso- estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, cerré los ojos y me cubrí el rostro esperando el golpe… pero nunca llego… de repente escuche unos sollozos y lagrimas caer, trate de sacar los brazos de encima de mi rostro, pero ella me detuvo

-Nunca debes ver al demonio de la muerte llorar… morirás si lo haces- dijo ella… pero no le hice caso, recuerdo las veces que ella lloro, era hermosa cuando lloraba, claro que no me gustaba que lo hiciera, pero su olor se intensificaba y me dejaba como tonto, me gustaba consolarla… saque los brazos de mi rostro y la vi… sus ojos estaban rojos… sus lagrimas eran negras y dejaban marcas en el suelo me miro sorprendida sin parar de llorar…-¡No me mires… veras como debía ser tu muerte y luego morirás!- trataba de cubrirse… yo la estaba mirando… podía ver imágenes borrosas… no dude y la abrase… se quedo quieta..

-No volveré a dejarte sola- ella correspondió el abrazo y empezó a llorar mas fuerte –Lo siento… lo del Lissana, todo lo que te dije, te grite… como te desprecie…- me abrazo mas fuerte sin parar de llorar –Perdóname Luce- ella pareció sonreír, recordé como me gritaba que su nombre no era Luce si no que Lucy… Nos separamos, ella miro mi bufanda y se asusto… su cara demostraba miedo… la mire también y las lagrimas de Lucy dejaron marcas negras en ella… debe de haberse acordado de la vez en la que Zeref cambio su bufanda a color negro…

-Perdón yo… no era mi intención…-

-Lucy… dime ¿Quién fue la persona que izo que mi bufanda volviera a ser blanca?- la mire

-Wendy-

-No solo ella- me miro desconcertada –Tú, también fuiste tú- ella se acerco y me miro buscando permiso, me quita la bufanda y la deje en su regazo, saco su mano derecha de la capa y la toco… no estaba cambiando de color, toco las partes negras y para la sorpresa de los dos lo negro se volvió blanco… -Gracias- me miro y me sonrió, la abrace, se tenso… pero me correspondió el abrazo no fue muy largo ya que Zeref se acercaba

-Ya viene… tienes que volver-

-¿Cómo mierda hago eso?- Lucy se sonrojo

-Cuando cree esto… tenía que pensar en cómo devolverte y de la nada se me viene a la mente el primer beso que di como humana- parecía enojada… pero seguía sonrojada –Cuando me diste un beso…- me sonroje…

-Ven…- se acerco y tome su cara con mis dos manos –Te amo Lucy Heartfilia, sin ti no puedo vivir… no mueras- la bese… envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y me acerco mas a ella, tome su cintura y la acerque más a mi, si es que eso era posible, nos separemos, mire mis manos estaban brillando

-No dejes que te mate…-

-Te salvare-

-Te amo…- no la escuche muy bien

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que te amo Natsu Dragneel, gran pedazo de idiota!- le sonreí y ella se sonrojo

-Nos vemos- volví a aparecer en el gremio, todo me miraban preocupados…

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes Natsu?- pregunto Erza enojada

-Vi a Lucy- dije con el tono más feliz que pude sacar en ese momento

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Natsu-san, bromear con eso no es bueno- dijo Juvia

-Natsu… ¿Cómo la viste? ¿Está bien?- pregunto Levy desesperada

-Está bien- mire mis manos acordándome lo que me dijo Lucy en sus recuerdos… -Debo irme a arreglar algunas cosas, ¡nos vemos!- me fui corriendo dejando a todo el gremio totalmente sorprendido y algo extrañado… Tenía que leer lo que me entrego Lucy… y prepararme para enfrentar a Zeref, entre a mi casa


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicas/os les traigo la continuación c: bueno con respecto a la relación de Lissana y Natsu en este momento se podría decir que es un tipo de amistad, con respecto a lo de Natsu y Lucy el perdón que le dio Lucy fue por alguna que otra cosa que izo, pero por todo así que aun falta para eso... espero que les guste**

**Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Mashima, yo solo cree la trama**

* * *

Capitulo 2 El camino a la destrucción

-Lucy-sama, el señor Zeref la está esperando- dijo minerva al ver a Lucy llegar al balcón principal (el más grande) del castillo de inframundo

-Lo sé- Lucy siguió su camino… pronto, muy pronto la verdad de mi traición será revelada…

Lucy abrió la puerta con una fuerza descomunal… al entrar se encontró a las 9 puertas, camino hasta el fondo de la habitación, levanto la cabeza y miro a Zeref…

-Estoy lista- las puertas sonrieron… tenían a la maga más poderosas de los estúpidos humanos a su favor, su arma secreta contra Fairy Tail… pero… había algo que ellos no tenían planeado… Lucy estaba recuperando su humanidad… poco a poco, estando protegida en el gremio… le sería mucho más fácil recuperarla… que Lucy volviera a ser la de antes… una humana

En el gremio

-¿Natsu aun no ha aparecido?- pregunto Gray

-No, lo que me preocupa es que haga alguna estupidez- dijo Erza

-No le den más vueltas, el pelo de chicle debe estar llorando en su casa, déjenlo tranquilo- dijo algo cabreado Gajeel

-Se mas comprensivo- dijo Levy a su lado antes de pisarlo

-¿Cuál es tu problema enana?- pregunto Gajeel

-Eres una bestia insensible… Lucy era mi mejor amiga y tú dices esas Imbecilidades- Levy se fue del gremio llorando, Gajeel salió detrás de ella

-Nunca van a cambiar- dijo Cana mientras bebía sake

-Juvia no ha parado de llorar, le dije que se quedara en casa para que descanse un poco- dijo Gary cabizbajo

-Te entiendo- dijo Macao acercándose a ellos –Romeo no se encuentra en las mejores condiciones que digamos, Wendy se ofreció a cuidarlo por el día… anoche se despertó gritando "Natsu-nii ve… salva a Lucy-nee… no la dejes sola en el infierno"- el Master al escuchar eso supo que algo andaba mal…

-Macao- dijo el Master llamándolo

-Si Master- se acerco nervioso

-Necesito hablar con Romeo- Macao no entendió el porqué, pero de igual manera asintió

En casa de Natsu

-Esto…- estaba asustado… Lucy escribió que debía hacer con la ropa… era la ropa celestial de la princesa de los espíritus, confeccionada por los espíritus mujer de las llaves doradas, es capaz de regresar un demonio a la normalidad… aun ser humano, solo si este…

-¿Natsu qué dice?...- me pregunto asustado Happy

-Lucy… ella… "El demonio que desea volverse contra su oscuridad debe ser asesinado por el odio de los amados"- Happy me miro asustado… -Se que no quieres-

-Lo hare…. Te ayudare Natsu, somos un equipo los 3 y por eso debemos protegernos los unos a los otros, no… no dejaremos que ella sea llevada a la oscuridad… no permitiré que Zeref se lleve a Lucy- dijo Happy para después empezar a llorar, lo abrace, últimamente se me da esto de los abrazos, reí por lo bajo… debía avisarles…

-Vamos, debemos avisarles- tome la caja y los papeles que tome de los recuerdos… una de las hojas eran las instrucciones y explicaciones sobre lo que había en la caja y los demás… eran cartas para cada uno en el gremio… pero había una que llevaba un sobre y es iba dirigida a el Master, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Happy, Charles y para mi… -Vamos a impedir que Zeref o cualquiera aleje a Lucy de Fairy Tail…. Porque ella es una maga de Fairy Tail- mire a Happy, saco sus alas me tomo de los hombros y empezó a volar lo más rápido que pudo al gremio, llegamos y entramos con fuerza, todos nos miraron asustados

-Aprende a entrar con más cuidado cabeza de humo- le grito Gray

-No estoy de juegos Gray… vengo a decirles algo importante- todos me miraron sorprendidos, mire al Master en busca de su aprobación –Ayer nos enteramos de la muerte de Lucy- todos me miraron con tristeza –Pero debo decirles que ella no está muerta, ella fue convertida en demonio- el Master se levanto y camino hacia el frente mío, mientras todos los demás me miraban furiosos y con un aire de sorpresa

-Explícate ahora- dijo frio el Master

-Ayer…- les conté lo de los recuerdos, claro saltándome algunos, me miraban sorprendidos y felices –Para salvar a Lucy debemos asesinarla- me miraron con confusión

-Natsu, debemos hablar en privado- me dijo el Master un tanto confundido

-Sí, pero también deben estar Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Charles y Happy, sin ello no podremos abrir la carta que Lucy me entrego- el Master me miro preocupado y asintió

-¡Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Charles y Happy, los quiero en mi oficina ahora!- todos los nombrados miraron al mater con un poco de preocupación… se que Lucy explicara todo en aquella carta, que nos dirá la verdad…

-Master, tenemos un problema…. Erza acaba de salir a una misión, dijo que necesitaba aclarar su mente al respecto a todo lo sucedido- dijo un tanto preocupado Max

-Sin ella la carta de Lucy no se abrirá…- le dije al Master

-Búsquenla, según dijo Natsu Lucy saldrá de Tártaros hacia acá en unas pocas horas…-

Afuera del gremio, por la cuidad de Magnolia

-Porque Lucy… no debimos aceptar tu partida a la lacrima… todo un año encerrada y pensar que seria el ultimo- Erza iba caminando en dirección a la salida de Magnolia cuando vio a alguien que usaba una capa negra pasar por su lado

-Vuelve Erza… si quieres saber lo que paso con migo vuelve al gremio… te están esperando- ¡¿Lucy?! Erza giro hacia la dirección de la voz pero no había nadie…

-Me debo estar volviendo loca-

Erza P.O.V

-Me debo estar volviendo loca- sentía alguien cerca de mí…

-Hazme caso… si quieres saber la verdad de mi muerte… de que mi humanidad se haya acabado… por favor ve- era la voz de Lucy sin dudas… estaba llorando, lo podía saber por su tono de voz… tengo que hacerle caso… debo volver…

-Lo hare, volveré Lucy, sé que no me estas mintiendo- sentí que alguien me abrazaba… correspondí el abrazo y la pude sentir… era el pelo de Lucy… la estatura de ella… me estaba abrazando

-No dudes que los amo… por favor…- Lucy estaba llorando

-Tranquila, sabes que nunca estarás sola, que Fairy Tail nunca dejara de amarte- sentí algo tibio caer por mi polera (Erza en ese momento no estaba usando la parte de arriba de su armadura), mira y eran lagrima… ¿Negras? –Lucy… estas bien… tus lagrimas son-

-Erza, estoy muerta, mis lagrimas son de color negro por esa razón- lo dijo tan fríamente… -Anda, vuelve, se que te están buscando para que puedan leer mi carta- sentí como de repente desapareció… ya no me abrazaba… llore, Lucy Heartfilia me admiraba por ser fuerte… pero lo que nunca dije era que yo la admiraba por su valentía… llore pero sabía que debía volver al gremio y eso hice, corría hasta volver a estar en la puerta de este

Fin Erza P.O.V

Las puertas se abrieron y detrás de ellas estaba la figura de la mujer más temida en Fairy Tail, pero algo no andaba bien… estaba llorando y tenía manchas de lagrimas negras es su polera

-¡La viste, estuvo contigo!- grite desesperado

-Si… vi a Lucy… y lloro abrazada de mi- soltó su gran carro de objetos para entrar –Vamos a leer esa carta de una buena vez- me sentí contento… Lucy al fin podremos saber que fue lo que te paso… entramos a la oficina del Master todos juntos…

Normal P.O.V (Ahora no es Natsu quien cuenta, ya que el está en la oficina del Master, por lo tanto será una versión en tercera persona o algo así xD)

-¿Qué estará pasando con Lucy?- le pregunto Lissana a su hermana Mirajne

-No lo sé… pero esto no me trae buena espina (o sea que tiene un mal presentimiento)- dijo Mirajne mirando hacia la oficina del Master

En el fondo del gremio, había alguien sentado, no bebía, no hablaba estaba totalmente quieto, usaba una capa negra que no permitía ver si rostro… nadie se había percatado de su presencia, estaba cerca del lugar en el cual yacían los restos de la humanidad de Lucy Heartfilia… recuerdos invadieron la mente del desconocido, logro contener las lagrimas…

Donde estaba Zeref

-¿Estás segura minerva?- pregunto Jackal

-Sabes que si es mentira y matamos a Lucy-sama Zeref nos matara- dijo Kyouka

-Estoy segura, Lucy… Lucy-sama llevo hace dos días a un humano a su habitación

-No le podemos creer a alguien como ella-dijo Silver –Recuerden el odio que tiene hacia los de Fairy Tail, ella sería capaz de matar a cualquiera con tal de que Lucy sea destruida-

-Silver tiene razón, Minerva, si vuelves a abrir la puta boca que tienes para decir eso de nuevo te reportare con Zeref-sama- exclamo Ezel

-Lucy-sama es de mi total confianza… leí el libro que ella estaba escribiendo como humana… es el mejor libro que yo haya leído escrito por un humano, Lucy-sama tiene toda mi lealtad y ella le tiene lealtad a nuestro gran señor Zeref, nunca se debe dudar de ella- dijo Sayla

-Ustedes…..- Minerva se dio media vuelta y se fue

-Parece que la 11 es una perra presumida- dijo con gracia Jackal

-Calla, recuerda que estamos en medio de la misión-le dijo Silver a Jackal

-Tsk-

En el Gremio (Oficina de Makarov, El Master)(De vuelta a la narración de Natsu)

_-"Queridos/as Master, Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Levy, Lily, Happy, Charles y Natsu:_

_Sé que es algo repentino y extraño que reciban esta carta y deberían estar pensando ¿Cómo es que Lucy sabe eso?... bueno la verdad es que pronto me convertiré en la 10 puerta demoniaca de Tártaros… el plan no va bien Master… Zeref sospecha de mi y quiere mi lealtad absoluta, no sé qué hacer… dijo que cuando me convirtiera en demonio la lacrima se rompería dejando en ella mi humanidad… y que luego yo debía destruirla… pero no lo pienso hacer, la dejare escondida para que ustedes puedan encontrarla y cuidarla, mi moño (cinta) me ayudara a encontrarlos… pero por favor prométanme que pase lo que pase… si yo no me controlo deben matarme… deben luchar con todas sus fuerza contra mi… logre hacer unas pastillas especiales que mantendrán un poco de mi humanidad intacta… además de que Zeref dijo que mi mano derecha… donde se encuentra el signo del gremio, esa mano no perderá su humanidad hasta que Fairy Tail este destruido… yo no quiero eso… los amo, amo a este gremio… y no quiero que mueran, ninguno de ustedes…._

_ Se despide atentamente_

_ Lucy Heartfilia Maga Estelar de Fairy Tail" _

-Lucy…- el Master se levanto y luego se paro en cima de su mesa –No permitiré que una de mis niños sea tratado y utilizado como una herramienta contra su propia familia, llamen a una junta de todo el gremio ahora mismo… Tártaros y Zeref no saben con quién se metieron- todos los demás sonreíamos, Erza y Laxus salieron y gritaron juntos

-¡Todos muevan sus traseros, haremos una junta!- después de unos minutos todo el gremio estaba al frente del escenario

-¡Bien mocosos, los informare sobre el estado de Lucy Heartfilia!- empezaron los susurros -¡Cálmense!, hace unos minutos se acaba de revelar el verdadero paradero de ella… su nueva posición es 10 puerta demoniaca de Tártaros Lucy Heartfilia demonio de la muerte y la reencarnación, pero además hemos descubierto que fue forzada a cambiar su forma humana por el bien de que nuestro plan se lleva a cabo-

-Master no estará tratando de decir que…- intento terminar de decir Mirajne

-Así es… Zeref sospechaba que algo andaba mal y la obligo a transformarse y ahora es hora de revelar nuestro plan A… y el B- dijo el Master sonriendo -¡Erza, Laxus, Mirajne y Gildarts arriba ahora!- ellos obedecieron, seguía sorprendido que guardaran algo así por tanto tiempo…

-El plan A consistía en la traición hacia el gremio por parte de Lucy Heartfilia para luego ser perseguida y encerrada en la lacrima junto al mago oscuro Zeref para luego asegurar de su traición y su búsqueda de la venganza, enterarse de sus planes y poder emboscarlos- explico Laxus

-El fallo del plan A fue las sospechas de parte de Zeref, que las 9 puertas demoniacas de Tártaros fueran metidas en la lacrima, convertir a Lucy en un demonio y así lograr creer que en verdad buscaba venganza, ahora según las últimas informaciones Lucy se encuentra en el inframundo preparando el ataque hacia la humanidad…- explico Erza

-El plan B…- Mirajne miro al Master, el asintió –El plan B lleva en nombre de "Llevando la Luz a la Oscuridad" consiste en… encontrar a las otras puertas demoniacas, a Zeref y hacerlos pagar por llevarse a alguien de nuestra familia, ¡No permitiremos que se lleven a Lucy del gremio, somos su familia y vamos a protegerla!- término de gritar Mirajne, todos gritaban de alegría y alzaban las manos en la forma en la cual siempre se hacía en Fairy Tail

-El problema es… no tenemos idea de dónde encontrarlos ni cómo ayudar a Lucy a recuperar su humanidad- dijo con un tono un tanto de disculpa y de gracia, al gremio entero le apareció una gota detrás de la nuca (Al estilo anime c: )

-Yo… yo sé cómo recuperar a Lucy- al Master me izo señas para que subiera al escenario, saque la hoja que Lucy me había dado con las indicaciones y lo leí… me miraban sorprendidos…

-Lo haremos- dijo Erza –Si es eso lo que debamos hacer para salvar a Lucy tenemos que hacerlo-

-Sí, Lucy es parte de la familia no podemos abandonarla- grito Laki

-Juvia piensa que debemos hacer todo lo que dice para que Lucy-san vuelva a estar con nosotros- Juvia ya se sentía mejor y decidió venir a la junta

-¡Vamos cabeza de humo! ¿Quieres o no traer a la rubia de vuelta?- me grito Gray… demonios esa princesa de hielo me tiene harto

-¡Nosotros también ayudaremos!- grito Sting que venía junto a Rogue, Yukino, Lector, Frosch (de Sabertooth), Flare (Ex miembro de Raven Tail), Ren, Hibiki, Ichiya, Eve, Jenny (Blue Pegasus), Sherry, Chelia, Lyon (Lamia Scale) y Bacchus (Quatro Cerberus) con sus respectivos miembros de los Gremios con sus Masters –Lucy Heartfilia es una gran persona, nosotros todo Sabertooth sabemos lo que es estar sumergido en la oscuridad, los ayudaremos Fairy Tail- termino de gritar para luego sonreír

-No crean que Zeref entregara tan fácilmente a su nieta- ¡Kagura! Junto a Milliana y su gremio entero (Mermaid Heels) –Los ayudaremos también… pero Lucy Heartfilia deberá unírsenos a cambio- dijo sonriente

-No necesitamos su ayuda- dije despreocupado, pero gracias a mi comentario recibí un golpe de parte de Erza

-Cállate Natsu- me grito enojada –Sabes que necesitamos la mayor ayuda posible- miro a Kagura –Pero… Si quieren llevarse a Lucy… primero tendrán que vencerla- dijo confiada… ¿¡Eso era imposible, hacer a Lucy pelear contra Kagura!?

-Acepto- dijo Kagura –Por lo que me he enterado ella logro vencerte luego de destruir todas tus armaduras- Kagura miro su espada –Soy más fuerte Erza y no se la daré fácil- dijo orgullosa de sí misma

-Lamento decirte que eso fue hace años- Erza tenía una mirada aterradora –Nuestra Lucy no será vencida por alguien de tu nivel querida Kagura- Kagura estaba mirando furiosa a Erza…

-Este olor…. ¡Una bomba!... No… ¡Son 6 bombas!- tomos me miraron, algunos con miedo y otros con sorpresa

-Happy, Charle y Lily- Grito el Master

-Lector y Frosch- Grito Sting

-¡Evacuen Magnolia!- gritaron los dos juntos, los Exceed obedecieron y salieron volando del Gremio

-_Jackal… Ahora-_ escuche un susurro… pero luego el gremio exploto junto con otros edificios de la ciudad

-Pero miren con quien me encontré aquí… Natsu Dragneel el Dragonslayer de Fuego- se empezó a reír, como me desagrada esa risa que hace

-¿Dónde tienen a Lucy?- dejo de reírse y me miro

-Parece que la princesa tenía razón… ¡Fairy Tail es tan débil que no puede percatarse de que ella está aquí!- empezó a reírse de nuevo

-¿De qué mierda estás hablando Jackal?- Grito Erza

-Mi princesa se encuentra aquí- se había puesto serio

-¡Explícate de una vez maldita sea!- me iba a abalanzar contra él, y pegarle un buen rato pero algo me detuvo, ¿Una mujer?

-Princesa… yo…- Jackal parecía nervioso… la mujer vestía una capa negra… tenia la mano derecha oculta bajo la capa

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Mirajne ya transformada en su primera etapa, al lado de ella se encontraba  
Erza con su armadura de Hada… todos estaban dispuestos a luchar

-Princesa… no es necesario yo puedo…- la mujer lo miro, ¡era rubia!

-¡Natsu!- me grito Lissana, pero fue tarde, la mujer estaba ejerciendo fuerza en mi brazo, me dolía… ¿Cómo era posible esa cantidad de fuerza… Quebró mi brazo, me soltó y caí el suelo desde el techo del gremio pero Erza y Gray me alcanzaron a agarrar antes de que tocara el piso

-Eso te pasa por dártelas de héroe y atacar sin tener idea de quién es- me regaño Erza

-No… ella no… otra vez no- mire hacia atrás y era la nueva miembro de Blue Pegasus, una pequeña niña de cabello Café, estaba llorando, Eve se acerco a ella y la abrazo mientras Hibiki izo unos cálculos le asintió la cabeza a Ren y a Ichiya ambos se colocaron en frente de la niña y Eve

-¡Ya sabemos que eres tú!- le grito Ren a la mujer, ella empezó a reírse, mire a Ichiya estaba sudando y se tapaba la nariz… algo estaba mal, volví a ver a la mujer y dejo de sonreír

-Kagura- la llamo la mujer –No creo que sea posible que me una a su Gremio-

-De que mierda hablas, yo no te he invitado a nuestro Gremio- dijo cabreada Kagura

-¿Ah no?- la mujer se saco la capa… esta cayó al piso, mire hacia arriba –Ahora me crees-

-Princesa, Zeref le dijo que no se mostrara hasta el final- ella lo miro y pego una cachetada, Jackal cayó al suelo y parecía que no tenía fuerzas para levantarse, apenas respiraba

-Mantente callado y quieto Jackal, esto es algo que yo tengo que arreglar personalmente- La mujer nos miro… como buscando a alguien y al parecer lo encontró… salto del techo y cayó al piso…

-¡Lucy!- la llame -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?- nadie más decía nada… estaban sorprendidos y la miraban… Erza me dejo al cuidado de Lissana, se levanto y se dirigió a Lucy

-Terminemos la pelea que comenzamos hace 2 años Lucy- Erza levanto su espada contra Lucy…

-Bien- respondió ella… Erza estaba pálida como si hubiera visto a un muerto… Erza reacciono, ataco por la derecha Lucy lo esquivo, rápidamente cambio su posición a la izquierda y luego por arriba, Lucy no hacía nada más que esquivar hasta que la espada toco su muñeca derecha haciendo sangrar por encima del signo del Gremio

-Ugh….- se quejo Lucy… ahora lo recuerdo, su mano derecha es humana, Erza se percato que le dolía y enterró su espada en la mano de Lucy… empezó a llorar

-¡Erza no la mires llorar!- demasiado tarde, Lucy tomo el rostro de Erza con su mano izquierda y la izo mirar fijamente a sus ojos… Erza dejo de moverse… estaba estática, Jackal empezó a moverse… vio la mano de Lucy y corrió hacia ella

-¡Princesa su mano!- lucia preocupado… tomo su mano y la toco, uno de sus sellos de bomba apareció y exploto… al mano de Lucy exploto

-¿Qué mierda hiciste bastardo?- le grite, mire la mano de Lucy… ¡¿Se está regenerando?!

-La mano derecha de nuestra Princesa es la de un ser humano… pero como demonio de la reencarnación ella es capaz de regenerar su mano solo si esta desaparece por completo- Lucy levanto su mano y la empezó a mover, se levanto y le dio la mano y el también se levanto…

-Erza, yo te admiraba tanto…- Lucy se estaba acercando a ella –Pero no debiste atacar sin conocer las habilidades del enemigo- Lucy tomo a Erza del cuello y la levanto –Tu fuerza, tu valentía, nunca luciste débil para mi, eras mi ejemplo y a pesar de que todos te tuvieran miedo yo te idolatraba…. ¿Sabes cómo se siente que tu ídolo trate de matarte?- Lucy estaba riendo por lo bajo, empezó a desabrochar su polera, solo desabrocho 3 botones dejando al aire su cuello…

-¿Por qué tienes las 13 llaves?- pregunto preocupado Sting

-Pregúntale a Yukino, ella es tan amorosa- dijo Lucy entre risas

-Por dios, era Lucy me dijo que necesitaba ayuda y que si le podía dar las 3 llaves, yo renuncie a la magia estelar y se las di…- dijo Yukino en tono de disculpa

-Te entiendo Yukino- dijo Mirajne –Pero ahora lo importante es cumplir con todo lo que hemos dicho, ¡Lucy te traeremos de vuelta!-

-Jackal, dile a Ezel que traiga a la Orland- Jackal la miro y asintió, salió de ahí –Dime Mirajne… ¿Cómo está Lissana?- Lucy sonrió –Supe que Sayla se divirtió con ella y Elfman- Mirajne miraba sorprendida a Lucy

-Lucy… lamento esto pero no nos queda mas remedio- Mirajne vio al Master y le sonrió… Mirajne empezó a transformarse… la 3 etapa, el Master la había prohibido luchar con ella y solo la vi la vez que estaba en la extraña pelea contra Jeny

-Ven con todo lo que tengas Mirajne, no pienso controlarme esta vez- dijo divertida Lucy

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, aun no he empezado el tercer capitulo pero creo que entes de año nuevo debería estar listo c:**

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos!**


End file.
